Storming the WB
by Pikashan61
Summary: Come on, you know that you've always wanted to do this! Well, anyway, this fic stars peeps from the AAML MB, but even if you're not in it, you'll enjoy it...
1. Fetch Thy Spork! We Ride At Dawn!

Don't lie. We've all dreamed about protesting the WB's reckless acts against Pokemon lovers. Enjoy!   
  
  
Pikashan61 yawned as she sat down. She sleepily turned on her television, and   
  
quickly turned it to the WB. Seeing that The Batman-Superman Adventures was still on,   
  
and it happened to be a Superman adventure that morning, the tired pikashan stumbled   
  
into her kitchen, and groggily grabbed a box of Captain Crunch with Crunchberries, and   
  
made her way back to the couch, mumbling about how the WB better not screw up again.   
  
She had been up till 2 o' clock the night before, and only the hope of a new episode had   
  
stirred her into getting up at six that morning. Getting up early on Saturdays wasn't usually a   
  
problem, but for once, a morning of cartoons was barely enough incentive to stir her from   
  
the warm confines of her bed. In short, Pikashan61 was going to be severely pissed off if   
  
the WB decided to mess with the Pokemon-obbsessed minds that morning, and she   
  
warned the TV in sleep deprived delirium that it shouldn't be surprised if she decided to   
  
violently chuck something at it. Nothing personal against the TV. Strictly hate for the WB.   
  
The morning continued on as two old episodes of Pokemon, a new episode of Max Steel,   
  
and various comments during commercial breaks from Pikashan61 on how Max Steel can   
  
have a HUGE toy product line already, when she could hardly find Sailor Moon stuff, came,   
  
as the hour of eight finally rolled around. Pikashan61 felt the familiar tingles that she felt every   
  
Saturday morning, as she waited for the message You're watching a brand new episode   
  
of Pokemon, on Kids WB. What pokeshipper hints would come that morning? But all   
  
hope was lost, as the old theme began to play like a flashback to watching summer   
  
afternoon episodes, and better Brock-type days. But that didn't mean that Pikashan was   
  
not mad. She flew into a rage fit for Jesse when insulted, and began to threaten the poor   
  
TV. Suddenly, she fell silent. Pikashan61 had an idea. An awful idea. A horrible idea.   
  
Pikashan had a horribly i_awful_ /iidea. *snicker* Okay, that was a lie. It was an   
  
wonderfully evil idea that only needed her friends and their Pokemon to put into action. But   
  
that would also mean trying to wake up her lazy, sarcastic and generally unpleasant squritle,   
  
Sam. She smiled. That didn't matter. The stinking WB was finally going to get what it   
  
deserved.  
  
  
She found that most Pokeshippers on the board were facing similar situations. They   
  
were out for blood, and normally pleasant peeps had been transformed into revenge-  
  
seeking psychos who were more crazy then usual. Cutebabymew had posted a long, all-  
  
caps message, stating her hate for the WB. 98VMP's Vaporeon had gotten ahold of her   
  
keyboard again and had written a message about it's destain for the stupid station, while   
  
even more peeps complained to anyone who would listen that the WB sucked. But all   
  
action ground to a stop as Pikashan61's wonderfully evil idea got posted:  
  
We're storming the WB studios in LA on Monday. Bring your strongest Pokemon,   
  
some plastic pitchforks, and some pokeshipper supporting signs. Oh, and a couple of   
  
sporks. You never know when you'll need a spork.  
  
AAML peeps stared silently in awe and utter disbelief, and some just in disbelief.   
  
This idea couldn't work. But then, remembering that they were in a fanfic, brightened at the   
  
idea, and showed immediate positive response. Let's do it!, See ya Monday,   
  
Pikashan!, Ha ha! Death to the WB!, What the frik is a spork?!, A spoon-fork, silly.,   
  
Someone should bring like one of those huge boxes of Cup O Noodle instant soup.,   
  
Like the one's you get at Sam's Club, that can feed an army for 5 bucks?, Someone   
  
bring rice!, Rice balls for all!. Pikashan61 grinned. This idea was going to work. She   
  
grabbed her backpack, throwing in her radio, a laptop(with wireless internet connection. ^_^   
  
Hey, it's a fanfic. I can dream), a hairbrush, and a spork. She quickly zipped her backpack   
  
up, threw it over her shoulder, and walked to her room. Sam, as usual, was sleeping. She   
  
groaned at the lazy squirtle, and grabbed her articuno, Artie's, pokeball, slipping it into her   
  
pocket . Jeez, she thought to herself, it will be Monday by the time I get this stupid squirtle   
  
up.  
  
-to be continued....  
  
Heh, you think that's funny. Wait till we stake ourselves out in the WB parking lot.....don't forget to bring a spork!


	2. Yep, We're All Here... So Where's the Fo...

Here it is! Part two of Storming the WB This is where it gets really fun....  
  
  
Can't you go any faster? Shut up, Sam! I'm going as fast as I can! Both of you   
  
shut up! We're almost there, so stop complaining! He started it. I did not, you stupid   
  
excuse for a legendary Pokemon! So it went. Pikashan61's voyage to the WB studios   
  
had not exactly been a pleasant one, mainly because her two best Pokemon hated each   
  
other. Artie was good natured, friendly, and always did what Pikashan told him to do. Sam   
  
was self-obsorbed, cynical, and sarcastic all the time. But Sam was a heck of a fighter, and   
  
Pikashan61 got along well with him most of the time. Both Pokemon's attitudes toward life   
  
turned the other's stomach, which resulted in Artie's evil side making a rare appearance   
  
when with Sam, and Sam becoming more mean then usual with Artie nearby. A two hour   
  
flight with the both of them was not what Pikashan would call . Which was why she let   
  
out a whoop of joy as she spotted the Hollywood sign. We're almost there, guys! Within   
  
a matter of minutes, the WB studios was in sight, and Pikashan61 could already see a small   
  
crowd of people and Pokemon gathered in the parking lot. Land there, Artie. Artie smiled.   
  
Yes ma'm, Pikashan. Sam rolled his eyes and muttered, What a dork. Yes ma'm,   
  
Pikashan.' Sheesh.   
  
So there's about 20 peeps here so far, right? Pikashan61 asked. Yeah, but we're   
  
expecting at least 40 or more to still show up, Cutebabymew replied, trying with Merc to   
  
get the small, portable TV someone brought to pick up a descent signal from a station other   
  
then the WB. Stupid TV. Merc muttered, as she whacked it. HEY GUYS! The three of   
  
them looked up, to see a Articuno swooping down to them. Cutebabymew smiled.   
  
MistyMaiden! Arti! The majestic Pokemon made a 5-star landing, paused for a second to   
  
let MistyMaiden off, then began to bow, congratulating himself for a such a wonderful flight.   
  
Thank you, thank you! No autographs now! The four of them started to laugh at Arti's   
  
entrance. I bet you and Sam would get along well. He likes to praise himself, too.   
  
Pikashan chuckled and turned to where the Pokemon were crowding. Sam, come over   
  
here! The water turtle looked up, and walked over to the circle of girls. Sam, this is Arti.   
  
MistyMaiden said. Arti stuck out his wing for a high five. What's up? Sam smiled. The   
  
sky, and a couple of dirty looking pigeons, which for some reason NeoCharizard's   
  
Charizard thinks look delicious. Sam went for the high five, which was pulled away at the   
  
last second. Too slow, tiny turtle. Arti said coolly, grinning. Sam's smile widened. You're   
  
not bad, Arti. Not as cool as me, of course... In your dreams, Sammy-boy! Arti shot back.   
  
Meanwhile, in the office of the WB president.....  
(Picture that president of the WB from Animaniacs...)  
  
WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS GOING ON DOWN THERE!? the WB president   
  
yelled angerly. I think it's some sort of protest, sir. answered his timid assistant, trembling.   
  
IT'S A BUNCH OF TEENAGERS, AND SOME SORT OF ANIMAL THINGS!!! DID   
  
THE NIGHT THAT DAWSON'S CREEK'S ON CHANGE?! IS THAT WHAT THEY'RE   
  
PROTESTING?! Animals, Sir? the assistant asked, curious. YES, ANIMALS! What   
  
kind of......... I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND!!!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE FOR!!! I'M THE   
  
PRESIDENT! I DON'T HAVE TO KNOW THESE THINGS!! The assistant glanced out   
  
the window. His eyes widened in realization. Oh my...... The assistant looked   
  
at the president, and swallowed hard. Those animals are....they're.....Pokemon.....  
  
  
Back in the Parking Lot.....  
  
WE WANT NEW EPISODES! WE WANT A MISTY'S SONG MUSIC   
  
VIDEO! Most of the group had arrived, and things were starting to come together. The   
  
Pokemon had formed a more or less organized circle around the group of protesting   
  
Pokeshippers, mainly to protect them from *ahem* people who might try and break up the   
  
party. The flying pokemon (and Sam, riding on Arti's back) were out on an air patrol. The   
  
team had set up a small camp in the WB parking lot, with the little TV and Pikashan's laptop   
  
in the middle, serving as the surveillance center. The Pokeshippers were taking turns   
  
watching them, mainly for media action concerning the protest. At least that's what they were   
  
supposed to be doing.....   
  
  
Sniff....this is my favorite part! Pikashan61 said, dabbing her eyes. I know....it's so   
  
romantic! H20 Angel replied. You guys are so weird. Hotaru said as she waited for her   
  
Cup o' Noodle to heat up. Cutebabymew walked by with Bethieeblue. she   
  
stared at the TV screen. Aren't you two supposed to be watching for something on the   
  
news about the protest? Bethieeblue added, with a small grin. This is important! It's is a   
  
special showing on FOX! H20 Angel responded. Cutebabymew said,   
  
chuckling. It is! Pikashan61 said. Besides, if you try to turn it off, they'll both go after you   
  
with their sporks. Hotaru replied with a smile. The five of them started to laugh. They were   
  
still laughing when Paras ran up to them. Girls, hate to burst your bubble, but.... The faint   
  
sound of a siren reached them. The group turned to the legion of red and blue lights coming   
  
toward them. ....the Calvary has arrived. Paras finished. Uh oh... H20 Angel whispered.   
  
Alright everyone, ready your Pokemon for battle! They looked up, surprised, and saw   
  
Misty_AAML, and Ash_AAML swooping down on a Pidgeot. Sorry we're late,   
  
everyone! The crowd of Pokeshippers let out a cheer. YEAH! ASH & MISTY_AAML!   
  
WHO IS THE LEADER OF THIS ORGANIZATION? They turned to see a policeman   
  
with a megaphone yelling to them. The Pokeshippers turned and pointed to the still flying   
  
Ash & Misty_AAML. The policeman turned his attention to them. WHO ARE YOU?!   
  
They two of them looked at each other, and then at crowd around them. WE ARE THE   
  
POKESHIPPERS OF AAML! They shouted in unison, as the entire group struck a victory   
  
pose.  
  
-to be continued....  
  
Hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas for crazy stunts we could pull while we're there, e-mail me and tell me! if you're not in this part, you'll probably be in the next one, so don't distress. Coming soon: Inside the control room....


	3. Onward Through the Vents... Watch Out Fo...

Here it is, the long awaited part three of Storming the WB. Enjoy!  
  
Anchor1: Welcome to KTLA's evening news. LA's WB.   
  
Anchor2: Welcome. Tonight, we have a bit of a more personal story. As we speak, there is   
  
a large group of teenagers and some yet to be identified animals on the studio parking lot.   
  
Anchor1: That's right, Anchor2. The group has identified themselves as It is   
  
rumored that this group started at an internet site. We are still not sure what these teens are   
  
protesting.  
  
Anchor2: Yes, but before we get into that, how's the kids, Anchor1?   
  
Anchor1: Growing like weeds! Jimmy just turned 8. Yours?  
  
Anchor2: Allison just learned how to talk!   
  
Cameraman: Ahem!   
  
Anchor1: Whoops! Um....Here's Newscaster1 live from the parking lot.  
  
Newscaster1: I'm here in the parking lot of the WB studios. As you said before, these kids   
  
have identified themselves as Pokeshippers. The group was started at the internet site   
  
or Ash & Misty's Love. The site is dedicated to between the two main   
  
characters of the Pokemon TV show and is.....  
  
  
Persian4Ever growled. Darn right it is. We have got to do something about this.   
  
Blazeblast added. What should we do? Misty_AAML is out there negotiating with the   
  
cops, our Pokemon are the only things keeping us from getting arrested, and the president   
  
of the WB refuses to speak to us. What can we do? Nizbul walked up to them. All the   
  
cops are over there? Nizbul smiled. Leave it to the tecno whiz, dudes. Those   
  
WB peeps won't know what hit them. I'll watch the TV for a sec. Go get MistyMaiden,   
  
Cutebabymew, Pikashan61, H20 Angel and Mystic. You guys come too. Tell them to get   
  
their Pokemon as discreetly as possible, and make sure they're in their poke balls. Let's   
  
see the WB pres. refuse this. What are we gonna do? Blazeblast asked. Nizbul grinned.   
  
We're taking over the WB, of course.  
  
Yeouch! Watch it! Heh, sorry Pikashan. Jeez, these vents are narrow. How in   
  
the heck do you know where we're going? I got the plans off the internet, bless it's illegal   
  
heart. And why are we in our pokeballs, again? I'm cramped, dangit! Would you shut up,   
  
Arti? Why can't you be more like Pikashan61's Artie? Because Pikashan's Artie is a dork.   
  
There's a second opinion! Thank you, Arti! You shut up too, Sam. Good lord.  
  
And so the brave band of Pokeshippers braved their way through the vents of the   
  
WB studio's vents, bravely facing the dust and vermin of the vents, and bravely   
  
complaining about just about everything. Yes, the Pokeshippers were a brave bunch.   
  
There's vermin? How gross! Dangit, just let me tell the story! You're the writer. Make it so   
  
there's no vermin. If I do, can we get on with the story? Fine....there is now no   
  
vermin. The WB just sprayed. No vermin. Continuing... Are you sure there's no vermin?   
  
SUDDENLY, A MAGNIFICENTLY LARGE BOLT OF LIGHTNING BEGAN TO TO   
  
SHOOT STRAIGHT AT THE BRAVE GROUP OF POKESHIPPERS, NEVER MIND   
  
THE ROOF, IT WAS SHOOTING RIGHT THROUGH IT....Alright! Chill! No vermin!   
  
Continue, we'll be good. Thank you. Pretend that this event never occurred. Ok, continuing   
  
on...  
  
If we drop through the vents here, we'll have easy access to the newsroom, editing   
  
room, and the archives. Are you all ready? The group nodded, causing most of the little   
  
band to hit their heads on the roof of the air duct. As if to add insult to injury, they all   
  
suddenly and loudly fell through an unseen vent, right into the hall of the WB studios. After   
  
brushing themselves off, and taking care of injuries, the group went into a huddle. Ok,   
  
Pikashan61, CBM, Betheeblue, and H20 Angel, get all the anchors out of the picture. Tie   
  
them up and the put them outside into the hall. Do any of you have a caterpie? They   
  
glanced at each other. Sighing, Nizbul handed them a pokeball. Here. Use it's string shot.   
  
Pikashan and H20 Angel will take over the cameras... The two of them saluted. Nizbul   
  
turned to face Cutebabymew and Betheeblue. You two are going to be the anchors.   
  
Cutebabymew's mouth dropped. We're what? Nizbul smiled. Don't worry, just follow   
  
that little screen thingy by the camera. The rest of us... The devoted Pokeshipper paused,   
  
are taking over the control room.  
  
  
How in the heck are we supposed to get those people out of there? Mystic   
  
hissed. MistyMaiden smiled. Leave it to me. She stood up and calmly walked in to the   
  
room. Hey everyone! Every head turned in her direction. There's a ummm....BOMB!   
  
Yeah! A bomb in the building! Everybody out! She was soon completely trampled by 30   
  
pairs of feet thundering over her. Before losing conciseness, she heard Persian4Ever   
  
saying, Leave it to me indeed.   
  
  
Would you stop it with the Mission Impossible music Pikashan? Cutebabymew   
  
murmured. Heh, whoopsy... Do we just grab them, or... Check it out! The four turned   
  
their heads toward the TV screen where Bethieeblue was pointing. There, on the screen   
  
was a message reading WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.   
  
PLEASE STAY TUNED. Scribbled across the bottom was, What are you waiting for?   
  
GO! Pikashan61 smiled. Very subtle guys. There was instant action, a flurry of string shot,   
  
and before the poor anchors and camera workers could yell, they were laying down   
  
in the hall. Pikashan61 and H20 Angel took their place behind the cameras, as   
  
Cutebabymew and Bethieeblue slid quickly behind the newsdesk. You're on guys, said   
  
H20 Angel, pressing the magic red button.   
  
  
Somewhere in Wisconsin...  
  
  
Hey! What happened to the Packers game? said Jim Bob (a dairy owner from the   
  
southern part of the state). Hello, and welcome to Pokeshipper Nationwide TV. I'm   
  
Cutebabymew, and this is Bethieeblue. The WB is no longer your place for letdowns .   
  
We're here to bring you all anime, all the time. Cutebabymew cut in, Except, of course,   
  
when the hip young teen shows are on. This is only so you all don't kill us. Bethieeblue   
  
nodded. First order of business. Here is the first of numerous showings of Misty Meets   
  
Her Match. Also, stay tuned. A Misty's Song music video is in the works. Cutebabymew   
  
grinned. As Pikashan61 would say, Pokeshippers Rule.  
  
  
Whoo-hoo! We're in the control room! Comments and flames can go to the good old address. Thanks for reading! Pokeshippers Rule!


	4. Look at the Pretty Green Cars...

I really hope you enjoy this part, and laugh a little. Again, sorry so late! Enjoy!  
  
  
Discliamer- All these people own themselves. I'm just borrowing them. And Pokemon is owned by rich people with cool cars, and I am nether rich, nor do I have a cool car. Don't sue.  
  
  
Storming the WB  
By Pikashan61  
  
  
I still can't believe they pulled it off. Ivyduck said, staring at the the little TV with a grin. Zero twirled a bite of noodles in his Cup-O-Noodles around his spork. Now, we just have to hope that they don't make fools of themselves. Ivyduck laughed. PikaPi84 walked by with a glance at the TV, and did a double take. The two boys looked away from each other to PikaPi84. He winced. Um...are CBM and Bethieeblue dancing on the newsdesk? Ivyduck and Zero whirled around to see that they, indeed, were doing the can-can on the newsdesk. Ivyduck blinked a couple of times, while Zero put his head in his hands. PikaPi84 laughed. Leave it to those two to make our hostile takeover a little more interesting...  
  
Meanwhile, in the studio...  
Now, after that stirring dance number, we're here to bring you a pioneer in the entertainment industry. Our two camera people present to you...The Spork Show!  
  
Back in the parking lot...  
They did NOT just say the spork show... Ivyduck said in disbelief. The camera was suddenly on something that looked like a shoebox with two little play-dough chairs in it. Two sporks with smiling faces into the and turned to the camera...  
  
Back in the studio...  
Hi! I'm Steph the Spork! And I'm Shannon the Spork! Welcome to the Spork Show! Today's subject...Why sporks are the superior utensil! We aren't just things that you get at KFC to eat your coleslaw... Or Taco Bell to eat your taco salad... We are the superior utensil! I mean, what else would you trust when you eat Chunky Soup? There is no spoon...only a spork!  
  
Meanwhile, at the White House in Washington DC...  
What happened to the National Saxophone Championships? Why are the spork people here? Has this TV station gone mad? Mr. Clinton stared at the TV, while on it... This hostile takeover is brought to you by AAML. Do you believe? And by... DANGIT! ARTI! SAM! LEAVE THAT PILE OF WIRES ALONE! Do you hear me? MistyMaiden, could you handle those two over there? President Clinton thought for a moment. Hostile takeover? TERRORISTS! These spork people could be a threat to national security! I better call the Pentagon...  
  
In the Pentagon...  
DINO!!!!! You dumb dinosaur! The secretary of defense laughed. Ho ho...those Flinstones... Suddenly, the red phone on his desk......get ready.....this is really BIG!.... irang/i. Why, it's the red phone that no one know's the number to except the president. I wonder who it could be? As you can tell, the secretary of defense isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the government box (makes ya feel better, don't it?).   
Hello? Skip, this is the president. The secretary of defense straightened.   
Mr. President! Nice to talk to you! So, what do you need blown up? I get to blow something up, don't I? Right?   
The president chuckled a good-natured chuckle. No no, not this time. But you do get to break out the tanks! We got some terrorists to take care of.   
Wow! Really!? Do you want to come along and help, Sir?  
Why, yes, I think I will. Do you mind if I bring Al? You know, with the presidential election comin' up and all. He could use the practice.  
The more the merrier. Onward to LA!  
  
Meanwhile, in the parking lot of the WB studios...  
Ben's Haunter had been doing a pretty good job at keeping a barrier around the parking lot. Since nothing was really attacking them, he found it easy, so easy that he could hover and sleep while still protecting them. Meanwhile, the one opening (used mainly for trips to the gas station. They kept running out of Chee-tos...) was being guarded by Ashley Ketchem, Vapor, and Vapor's Vaporeon. They found that it was the most dull job out of all of them, and had taken to playing, I Spy. Needless to say, they were bored out of their minds. I spy, with my little eye, something... blue! Vapor sighed. Ashley yawned, and answered, Vaporeon nodded. That's right! Now you get to do it! Vapor rolled her eyes. Oh boy...  
  
In the Control Room...  
Please?!!! Come on, we've been stuck in this stupid studio for 3 days now! MistyMaiden slipped the Misty's Song music video tape into the player for yet another showing, while trying to shake off Arti and Sam. Gawd, you guys are such pains! Look at all the other pokemon! They're trying to help us! Look at Artie! He's been standing there, holding that monitor up for 4 hours now! If I didn't know better, I'd think he was dead! Sam rolled his eyes, I'm sure ithat/i would be a real shame. Arti snickered, and turned back to MistyMaiden. Please MM? It'll be like a surveillance flight! Sam joined in. Mystic walked in, cables hanging all over her. What do the two clowns want now? Sam crossed his arms as if disgusted at the treatment he was receiving. We don't get the respect we deserve around here. Blaze yelled in from the editing room, If you did, you would treated like dirt. You're lucky you two are such good Pokemon under pressure, otherwise... Mystic cut in. ...we'd be playing tennis with your pokeballs. MistyMaiden laughed. You two can go, but mess anything up and Pikashan will come in here and lay the smackdown on you with her spork. Arti grinned. Thanks MM! He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before Sam jumped on his back and they were off, flying out a open window. MistyMaiden shook her head. They're quite a pair. Mystic smiled. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with that every day.  
  
In the air, outside...  
Finally! Jeez, I thought we would be in there forever. Sam nodded his blue head. No kidding. I was getting bored. Arti suddenly was on alert. Do you see that, Sam? Sam squinted. It looks like a parade of green cars. Why? Arti frowned. They look like they're heading toward the bubble. What do you say we go check it out? Sam shrugged. Fine by me. As Arti flapped closer, the green blurs began to take shape... HOLY CRAP! THEY'RE TANKS!!!!! Sam looked at them wide-eyed. You don't suppose... they're gonna try and hurt our... our... In his nervousness, Sam muttered the first pokeword he had spoken in a long time. ...squirtle squirts? Arti gulped. I... I don't know. We... we've got to get back and tell them! With that, he did a massive, less-then-graceful U-turn back toward the studios.  
  
In a Pokeshipper home...  
She keeps switching locations! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW PIKASHAN! No. *sticks out her tongue* Buck up! It makes the story more AND NOW, BACK TO THIS VERY SERIOUS SCENE OF THE STORY!  
  
Back in the studios...  
So, Fushigi Yugi, or Tenchi Muyo? Persian4Ever asked Nizbul. Before he could answer, the startling figure of Sam holding onto Arti for dear life raced passed them, running at top speed to the filming room...  
  
In the filming room...  
If you're just tuning in... said Bethieeblue, ...Cutebabymew and I were just about to sing you all a little song. Cutebabymew grinned. Alright! Now listen, as we sing this stirring rendition of Muskrat Love'..... Arti and Sam thankfully interrupted just in time (it is my opinion that no one in the world should ever, iever/i be subjected to someone singing Muskrat Love. Same with the song, My Way. Now that you know, back to this, again, very serious part of the story!) The both slid in front of the cameras and began yelling TANKS! TANKS! which, when combined with H20 Angel yelling CBM and Bethieeblue yelling, WHAT'S GOING ON? and Pikashan61 yelling, made a sound kinda like the mating call of the ostrich. That helped tell the poor people on TV duty jack diddly. Once the whole crew was able to calm down though, the two pokemon were able to deliver the message to the entire nation, including the pokeshippers on duty. Tanks, big ones, coming stright toward the bubble! You guys gotta do something! These people mean buisness! And for god's sake, WAKE UP HAUNTER!   
  
Down by the opening...  
I spy, with my little eye, something... green. Vaporeon said with a smile. Ashley yawned. I don't know. Vapor tried to keep herself awake. Maybe those tanks over there? It took about 5 seconds before...   
  
To be continued...  
Only two parts left, as we come into the final showdown! Mail any comments or late flames to me at the good ol' address. Pokeshippers Rule!  
  
  



	5. We're Not Terrorists! Really!

Hey everyone! Here's the next part of Storming the WB for your reading pleasure. I'm on the very verge of being finished with the next part of Follow Your Heart for all you AAMRN lovers out there, but for now... Read, laugh, and enjoy!  
  
  
Storming the WB, Part 5  
By Pikashan61  
  
Are you sure about this, you guys? Cutebabymew said, a suspicious tone in her   
  
voice. What do you think, we were running in here at top speed for our heath?! Arti   
  
yelled, almost hysterical. Bethieeblue frowned, If they're right, then we're in big trouble.   
  
H20 Angel nodded from behind the still running camera. Big trouble. Huge trouble. It can't   
  
end yet! We're not finished with this place! Pikashan61 looked at Arti and Sam. Both of   
  
you, go outside and help the others, and please, for once in your life, don't do something   
  
stupid. The two Pokemon were too scared to even argue, and were once again running   
  
back the way they came. Pikashan turned to the camera, and began to talk to the peeps in   
  
the control room. Guys, try and keep us on the air. I'll be in there in a sec. St... Um, I mean,   
  
H20 Angel, can you handle the camera work for now? H20 Angel smiled, and gave a   
  
thumbs up. CBM frowned. What the heck are we supposed to talk about? Pikashan   
  
shrugged. I don't know. Think of something! She turned again to the camera and smiled   
  
broadly. Don't go away just yet, folks! Looks like the party's just beginning!  
  
  
Back in the Parking Lot...  
  
WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THIS?! Vapor was yelling,   
  
getting so exited she sounded like a hamster on steroids. I DON'T KNOW!!!! AAAAA!!!!!   
  
Ashley Ketchem screamed. The two of them were running around in circles, and soon   
  
Vaporeon joined them. As the president of the United States drove up in his tanks, the   
  
screaming girls were the first impression he had of the Pokeshippers. Yep, we were just   
  
getting on better and better graces with the government, huh? Lucky for them,   
  
Misty_AAML ran up, grabbed he two girls, and shouted to Haunter to, CLOSE THE   
  
BLINKING HOLE! Goshticles, am I running a freakin' barn here? Which nobody really   
  
understood, but it didn't matter that much, because everyone outside was just glad that the   
  
fearless leader was living up to her name. The tanks drove closer and closer, finally reaching   
  
the bubble and stopping. Vice President Al Gore was the first person to step out, and he   
  
immediately tried to talk and reason with the peeps. Hello...children...I...am...your...vice...   
  
president...Algore...I...mean...um..Albert...Gore. Just...one... of...the...people... like...you...   
  
By the time he was done explaining his name, most of the group had fallen asleep, as had   
  
many of the tank drivers and President Clinton himself. But the invigorating sleep was not to   
  
last as the Sailor Moon music filled the air and, suddenly on the horizon, there appeared a   
  
savor of love and justice, ready to... oh sorry, wait *shuffles though papers* Heh, that   
  
would be the author's Sailor Moon manga... but heck, this entire fic is pretty stupid already,   
  
so WHY NOT? As I was saying... ready to kick some serious butt here in the parking lot of   
  
the WB... wait a sec, never mind. As much as I would love to do something extremely   
  
weird like that, I would much rather do something like..........But the invigorating sleep was   
  
not to last as a cry of war pierced thorough their ears, and Arti flew down, Sam perched on   
  
his back wielding a spork! But, unfortunately, Arti's aim wasn't exactly on target, and he   
  
rammed right into the door to the tank that Al had just opened, and both he and Sam slid,   
  
unconscious, inside one of the giant green monsters. Ignoring this, Al Gore continued to   
  
speak, as our fearless leader and the band of Pokeshippers shook their heads.   
  
Children...have...you... seen... any... terrorists... around? Misty_AAML tried to smile   
  
innocently. Why, no! In fact... She let out a unnatural, high pitched laugh. ... Some of them   
  
passed threw here, but I think they're somewhere in, um... New York by now! Yep, no   
  
reason to go shooting at us now! We're just innocent children! HA HA! The peeps eyes   
  
widened. They weren't aware that anyone could ever laugh that loud without some kind of   
  
amplication device. But, when time calls for it...  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the studio...  
  
Okay, Artie... put the monitor down. Pikashan61 said slowly to her Articuno. You're   
  
sure he's not like, dead or something, right? Mystic said, looking curiously at the seemingly   
  
frozen Artie. MistyMaiden shook her head. I think he still has a heartbeat. Nizbul peered   
  
with squinting eyes at the unmoving Articuno. Maybe he's in a coma, Pikashan.   
  
Persian4Ever frowned. I don't know. He has been holding that monitor for a awfully long   
  
time... Blazeblast nodded in agreement. Pikashan sighed in exasperation. He's not dead,   
  
OKAY? He's just kinda, um... not moving? MistyMaiden grinned. I swear Pikashan, your   
  
Pokemon are even weirder then mine. Blaze rolled her eyes. Not possible. With a   
  
Pokemon like Arti... MistyMaiden cut her off. Ahh... but Pikashan's got Sam. Pikashan   
  
looked from MM to Blaze. Excuse me... as much as I would LOVE to hear the conclusion   
  
of this discussion, my Pokemon looks dead. So could we please stay on the subject?   
  
Mystic raised an eyebrow. I thought you said he wasn't dead...  
  
  
Deep in the halls of the WB studios...  
  
Have you concocted a plan for getting them out of here yet, my timid assistant?   
  
The WB president sneered in a low menacing voice, piercing the darkness that surrounded   
  
him with his diabolical tone. The timid assistant looked confused. I thought you told me to to   
  
get you a cup of coffee. Also, I bought you some cough drops for that menacing tone   
  
you've got there. You may be getting a cold. Also, why don't you open some curtains...it's   
  
awfully dark in here... The assistant jumped back, scared. Now, the   
  
president was up, and pacing the floor, nervously. We must get them out of here! Our   
  
ratings will take a dive if we don't hurry up... The assistant tried to get up the courage to   
  
make a small suggestion, Um... sir? They said on TV that if you had negations with them,   
  
and signed a contract, then they would leave and, um... never come... BUT DON'T YOU   
  
SEE?! Again, the poor assistant jumped back. Man, this guy really needs to get his   
  
headhunter on the phone. Get a new job, man! ...If we give in that easily, then they'll know   
  
that they can do anything they want with us! I mean they've taken over our TV station, and   
  
put some mindless drivel on our channel... The assistant chuckled. Actually sir, some of   
  
their shows are pretty funny. There's this one, called the Spork Show...   
  
  
In the parking lot again...  
  
This is so cool. Krom said with a grin as he rushed toward the growing crowd.   
  
Suikun chuckled. Make sure to mention that to the guys driving the tanks. I bet they'll love   
  
that... Krom shook his head. Nah, I really think you should mention it. Suikun rolled her   
  
eyes. Hey, I'm not the one who said they think it's cool that we're about to get blasted to   
  
bits... They stopped at the edge of the group, just in time to hear Misty_AAML try to   
  
explain, yet again, that they weren't terrorists. BigMistyFan rushed up behind them with   
  
AshKetchem13. Huff..puff... what did we miss? She gasped out. Suikun turned around.   
  
Misty_AAML's trying to explain to the president that we're not here to kill people.   
  
AshKetchem13 rolled his eyes. Oh boy...  
  
  
Inside one of the tanks...  
  
Cripes, my blasted noggin. Sam said, rubbing his head in pain. Arti shook his   
  
head, trying to clear it. Really, they should build these out of something else... Sam got up   
  
and looked around. He smiled when found a green army helmet. Hey, this is cool. He put   
  
it on, and pretended to be smoking a cigar. Do I look macho? Arti peeked around him.   
  
Only if you can find one for me, otherwise, you look like a dork. Sam shook his head. Not   
  
possible. And, yes, there's another one. Arti grinned. He put it on and saluted   
  
Sam. General Arti of the AAML Battalion reporting for duty! Sam saluted back. General   
  
Samuel of the AAML Battalion also reporting for duty! They both turned to the tank's   
  
controls. Arti rubbed his wings together in anticipation... Now, let's have some fun...   
  
  
We're in the studio again...  
  
Now Artie... I want you to listen very carefully... The Articuno nodded. Pikashan   
  
continued explaining. ...H20 Angel is going to ride on your back, and film what's going on   
  
outside. I'm going to stay in here and film. I want you to listen to everything she says,   
  
okay? He nodded again. Sure thing, Pikashan! She frowned. Deep inside she thought   
  
that maybe the poor Pokemon had sustained some long-lasting damage from the monitor   
  
holding thing. You're sure you're okay? He nodded, yet again. She shrugged.   
  
Whatever. HEY H20! He's ready! H20 Angel in, confidently holding a camera and   
  
adjusting her Bob the Tomato hat. Let's do this!  
  
  
In the parking lot, once again...  
  
"This is some good Cup o' Noodle!" Zero said with a look of bliss on his face. Ivyduck   
  
smiled. "Yes, nothing like eating some soup and watching Misty_AAML try to keep us   
  
from getting blown up." Ashygirl, who was sitting beside the boys, nodded. "Hey, we can't   
  
get blown up in a fanfic! The author won't let us!" She looked toward the tanks, and then, out   
  
of the top she saw two heads poke up. "Hey guys, isn't that....  
  
  
On top of Artie...  
  
This is H20 Angel, reporting live outside of the WB studios. It turns out that the   
  
President of the United States is outside with tanks. The only thing that's keeping the   
  
Pokeshippers from total annihilation is a fearless leader and a Barrier attack from Ben the   
  
Pokemaniac's Haunter! What will happen? Will we get blown away?!!!! Wait, it's...   
  
CRIPES!!! One of the tanks is moving! It's...it's... IT'S FIRING AT THE OTHER TANKS!!!!   
  
And it looks like it's being controlled by... oh jeez...   
  
  
Sticking out of one tank...  
  
  
  
-To be continued   
  
Well, we're coming into the final showdown. Heh, well, I hope you enjoyed it! Oh yes, and the one known as Vapor in this fic is now named Super Sayian Vaporeon. Nizbul is now known as Alucard. Otherwise, the names are the same as they are now. Pokeshippers Rule!  
  
©2000 Pikashan61, as are all my fics. Don't take!


	6. The Final Sporkdown!

Did you ever doubt for a moment that I would finish this, lol? Of course you did. Anyway, here it is, the end of a eleven month operation. Part 6, the Final Sporkdown. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Sorry, bet you thought I did, lol. I also don't own any of the people in this fic (except for myself, Sam, and Artie), I'm just borrowing them for the moment. Please don't sue.  
  
  
Storming the WB  
Part 6  
By Pikashan61  
  
  
  
Oh my gosh! Pikashan! MistyMaiden! Blazeblast shouted as she ran into the room   
  
where the two of them were preparing a camera for the next in-the-studio shot.   
  
Pikashan61 said as she stuck her head out of the growing pile of cables on the floor. You   
  
guys have to come quick! MistyMaiden then stuck her head out. What's up? What's going   
  
on? She asked. It's Sam and Arti! Blaze quickly answered. Pikashan shook her head and   
  
hoisted herself out of the pile. What have the two clowns done now? MistyMaiden rolled   
  
her eyes and got up also. Probably managed to get the whole gang out there arrested.   
  
Blaze shrugged. Oh, it's not as bad as all that. They've only STOLEN A TANK AND   
  
STARTED SHOOTING AT THE FREAKIN' PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!   
  
Suddenly, both Pikashan and MistyMaiden were at attention. THEY WHAT?!! Blaze   
  
sighed. You heard right. The two disgruntled girls turned to each other, their eyes turning   
  
red with anger and a kind of primeval rage. Blazeblast grinned and looked between them   
  
Boy, the excitement you two must have with Pokemon like Arti and Sam. I would be   
  
jealous, but I console myself with the fact that I still have my sanity while you two lost that a   
  
LONG time ago. See ya in the main control room. She waved and walked causally out of   
  
the room. The air was still in the small room, until it grew too much for the two usually   
  
pleasant Pokeshippers and they yelled together, LET'S KILL EM'!  
  
  
In the tank...  
  
Ten bucks if you can hit the little green man in the Pentagon or Bust' baseball cap.   
  
Arti yelled over the sounds of chaos. HA! You're on sucker! Sam shouted, happily   
  
shooting the poor man in the butt. The squirtle added, pumping his fist in a victory   
  
gesture. Soldiers and tanks scattered everywhere, as two pokemon shot at various   
  
locations around the parking lot. There were screams, yells, cries for mommy and one   
  
sound that was suspiciously like a an angry squirrel. The drivers of the other tanks tried   
  
desperately to fire, only to realize that (this should reassure you that our country is in safe   
  
hands) they had left all but one pack of them in Al's tank, which was currently possessed by   
  
psychotic pokemon. Yes, things were looking bad for the Untied States government,   
  
especially since the police had gone home, deciding that the government could handle   
  
themselves.It looked like the outlook could be in the Pokeshipper's favor, but at that   
  
moment, while hiding behind a parking meter, President Clinton had an idea. A crazy idea,   
  
_but it just might work_. He quickly got out his cell phone, and dialed up Washington.   
  
  
Out in the Parking Lot...   
  
Now this... this is entertainment! Suikun said with a grin as she sat in a lawn chair   
  
sipping lemonade, watching Sam and Arti have their fun. And the best part is... Ashygirl   
  
replied, lifting her sunglasses, ... no one is dying, because this is a PG rated fic, and the   
  
author is a relatively non-violent person, unless you piss her off! Zero, who was also   
  
lounging in a lawn chair, yawned and reached for another handful of Cheetos. Yes, this is   
  
the life... you've got your lawnchair, you've got your cheetos, and you've got your   
  
craziness. We really need to do this more often.   
  
  
Back in the control room....  
  
Pikashan and MistyMaiden slid haphazardly into the control room, where all of the   
  
Pokeshippers that had ventured inside the studio had gathered, including Bethieeblue and   
  
Cutebabymew, who had previously stayed in the filming room. Persian4Ever turned when   
  
they entered. Heh, nice of you two to join us. LORDY! WHAT THE HAZIE IS GOING   
  
ON?! Pikashan shouted. Nizbul smiled. Look for yourself...  
  
  
If you're just tuning in, I'm H20 Angel, reporting live from outside the WB studios in Los   
  
Angeles, where two of my good friend's pokemon, Sam and Arti, are blowing up the   
  
American government! And we're bring it to you live!   
  
  
Again, we're in the parking lot!  
  
  
Hey guys... Pikapi84 commented to BigMistyFan and Ivyduck, ...isn't George W.   
  
Bush president now? I mean, they've totally missed the election and stuff, and it's only   
  
been a few days! BigMistyFan nodded. Hmmm... yeah, that's right. So, basically, they're   
  
the terrorists, and not us. She took a big bite of Cup o' Noodle soup off her spork. Golly,   
  
this soup is good! Ivyduck nodded enthusiastically. And so cheap and long lasting!   
  
Pikapi84 nodded. So... should we go tell our fearless leader that we should attack?   
  
BigMistyFan shrugged. Heck, why not?  
  
  
Still in the parking lot...  
  
So... if we attacked them now, it would be self defense, not attacking a government   
  
figure... Misty_AAML remarked, eyebrow raised. Well, unless there's a penalty for   
  
attacking the husband of the New York senator, little sis. Zero said with a smile. Almost the   
  
whole group of Pokeshippers in the parking lot had gathered around their fearless leader,   
  
and were listening to the exchange, filling in their opinions when needed. I say we do it,   
  
fearless one. MeowthThat'sRight said with a smile, It's not like we have that much of a   
  
choice. Misty_AAML looked around, the very picture of calm. What do you guys think?   
  
There was extreme nodding all around. Suddenly, as if hit on the head, Misty_AAML was   
  
transformed from a female Mr. Miagi-in-training to bloodthirsty Rambo woman. It was rather   
  
scary. ALRIGHT!!!!! LET'S DO IT!!!!! DOES EVERYONE HAVE THEIR   
  
SPORKS?!?!?!?! The Pokeshippers held up their sporks with an enthusiastic yell.   
  
GOOD!!!!!! RELEASE YOUR POKEMON! She smiled devilishly. We'll give them a   
  
fight they won't soon forget...   
  
  
Back in the control room...  
  
Hey... what are they doing over there? Mystic asked, staring at the corner of the   
  
screen, where the band of Pokeshippers in the parking lot were looking suspiciously like...   
  
They look like their going to attack. Cutebabymew commented. Oh, right. There was   
  
silence for a moment. Then, of course, all hell broke loose. Group panic.   
  
Pikashan dove for a headset. H20! Put the camera on the bubble!   
  
  
On top of Artie...  
  
H20 Angel quickly shifted to where the bubble was. Unfortunately, there   
  
no longer was a bubble. Holy crap! What are they trying to do!? Then, she quickly   
  
remembered where she was, and the fact that she was still on live TV. Uh... well, in this   
  
stirring new development, the group has taken away it's only form of protection, the barrier   
  
formed by Ben's Haunter...  
  
  
Inside the Tank...  
  
Hey Art... wadda you think they're doing over there? Arti quickly stuck his head out   
  
of the tank to look where Sam was pointing. Hmm... Unless they're inventing a new form of   
  
modern dance...I'd say they were coming toward us. They stared for a moment at the   
  
crowd as it made it's way toward them. Once the group had arrived at the tank, they   
  
stopped suddenly. Misty_AAML haphazardly scrambled to the top of it, a dishrag tied   
  
around her head samurai style, and began to yell at the group of government officials.   
  
HEY! YOU WANT TO FIGHT US! WE'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT, YOU WANNABE   
  
PRESIDENT! Now, the fearless leader wasn't stupid, contrary to the belief at that moment   
  
of the stunned Pokeshippers, but she was tired of being here, tired of trying to convince   
  
various people that they weren't terrorists, and most of all, tired of living on a Cheeto-Rice-  
  
Cup o' Noodle diet. Misty_AAML wanted some real food, dangit, and that was enough to   
  
drive her over the edge. For awhile, the soldiers just stared, blankly and stupidly, as if they   
  
couldn't quite comprehend the message. Then, the (former) president spoke up... Well...   
  
usually I'm all for gettin' along, but... ATTACK THEM MEN! Misty_AAML wasn't about to   
  
sit there and let them attack without a fight, so she yelled, Which, of   
  
course, inspired those Pokeshippers so much that they also began to run, sporks bared,   
  
Pokemon out, with Sam and Arti driving Misty_AAML toward the United States Army,   
  
which at the same time was running to them, carrying things like... well, guns. Did this   
  
discourage the Pokeshippers? NO! Because the Pokeshippers were brave, the   
  
Pokeshippers were noble, and the Pokeshippers were hungry! What both sides failed to   
  
notice was that in their path, directly between them, lay a brand new red Lamborgini Diablo,   
  
the only car parked in the parking lot... which tells you a lot about the WB employees, if ya   
  
think about it.   
  
  
In the WB President's office...  
  
OH MY GOSH! The President cried as he stared at the TV screen, scaring his   
  
assistant half to death. WHAT IS IT SIR!? Would you like some tea, a cup of coffee,   
  
perhaps a Danish... The President of the WB glared quickly at him. NO! THEY'RE   
  
GOING TO DESTROY MY CAR YOU IDIOT! With that, the president magically   
  
produced a remote, and pushed the large red button on it. Suddenly, the large bookcase   
  
that was against one wall flew around to reveal a hidden golf cart! The president leaped into   
  
it, Batman-like, and put the pedal to the metal, driving through the large window. For a   
  
moment, he seemed suspended in air, almost flying... then he dropped like a rock. But did   
  
this stop the President? Not a chance, because those golf carts are durable, dangit, and it   
  
takes more then a ten story fall to stop one of those babies! He sped toward the car, a suit   
  
wearing lightning bolt, as both sides flew closer to destroying it...  
  
  
On top of Artie...  
  
H20 Angel quickly adjusted her Bob the Tomato hat, and swung the camera from   
  
one army to the other. Cripes! This has gotten uncharacteristically violent! What will   
  
happen!? Will we live to see another day? Will there be yet another part to this fic?!   
  
Back in the parking lot...  
  
The WB president worked that golf cart to it's very limit, and reached the expensive   
  
car right before both armies did, quickly yelling (with that menacing voice of his)   
  
It was as if he had turned on a red light.   
  
Both armies screeched to a halt, causing collisions, broken noses, and damaged pride.   
  
There he stood, guarding that stupid car with his life, breathing a sigh of relief. But   
  
unfortunately his relief was not to last. At that exact moment, a pair of black, steely stealth   
  
bombers that the former President of the Untied States had called in to bomb the   
  
flew in, dropping large explosives on the WB president and his car.   
  
  
Back in the control room...  
  
My my... Pikashan remarked, blinking. Uh... yeah. Cutebabymew responded,   
  
finding nothing to say at the moment. None of them could, really. It's not everyday that you   
  
see an expensive car bombed by fighter planes, after all.   
  
  
On the side of the US government...  
  
Hmm... well, that can't be good, can it Bill? Al commented, casting a sideways   
  
glance at the former president. Bill bit his lip and squinted into the sun. Nope, can't say it is.   
  
There was silence for another moment. I say we get the hell on out of here, Al. Al nodded,   
  
and within moments, all the tanks (minis the one that Arti and Sam were driving), and all the   
  
soldiers had moseyed their way on out of there. Which left the group of Pokeshippers,   
  
staring, stunned, at the WB president, who had seemingly frozen in place. He was   
  
blackened by the explosion, which had left his car a mere crater in the parking lot, and the   
  
scene seemed straight out of a cartoon. Misty_AAML quickly sized up the situation, and   
  
naturally decided to take action. Or not. It was actually the quick thinking Arti and   
  
Sam who, army helmets and all, leaped gracefully down from the top of the tank toward the   
  
president. Of course, I'm lying. Arti got an itch and while scratching it somehow managed to   
  
knock both himself and Sam onto the pavement below. It seemed that this act of kluzyness   
  
broke the poor WB president out of his trance. He looked up, saw the Pokeshippers   
  
staring at him in perverse wonder, and collapsed on his knees, crying girlish tears, in front of   
  
them. ALRIGHT...YOU EVIL CHILDREN! You win! He sobbed out. Just... just go   
  
away. I'll do anything you want, just... leave me alone.   
  
  
Back in the control room...  
  
That did NOT just happen. Mystic said, her eyes wide. I... I think it did!   
  
Bethieeblue said slowly. Anybody know what this means? Mystic said, looking at the   
  
small band in the control room. MistyMaiden shrugged. I'm not sure, but is anyone up for a   
  
pizza? I'm starved.  
  
  
Afterward...  
  
~The Pokeshippers got the WB president to sign a contract promising to have two new   
  
episodes of Pokemon every Saturday until the end of time. He also agreed to put most of   
  
them through collage. Misty_AAML decided against him signing his soul away, mainly   
  
because she figured that most of them could barely handle the responsibility of getting their   
  
homework in on time, much less owning someone's soul.   
  
  
~The group of protesting Ash and Misty supporters that day got safely home, continued to   
  
talk on the AAML MB, and to this day laugh and laugh when someone says in a   
  
message.   
  
  
~The WB president stuck to the contract for a period of four weeks and three days. Then,   
  
the strain was too much for him and he decided to put on Charizard Chills, mainly just to   
  
piss everyone off. The Pokeshippers elected not to storm the studios again, due to the fact   
  
that they were lazy and didn't really want to live on Cup o' Noodle soup diet again.   
  
  
~Sam and Arti went back to their respective homes and habits (such as annoying their   
  
trainers to the point of psychotic behavior) but continued to keep in touch through e-mail.   
  
They now run a site on the net called Attitude Adjustment where people can go to find   
  
various ways to drive people absolutely insane. During the week of July 20-27 it was in the   
  
Yahoo magazine's top ten list, which has secured their belief in the fact that someday they   
  
will be rich.  
  
  
~It turned out that Artie had suffered a little bit of brain damage from the monitor holding   
  
thing, because to this day whenever he sees anything remotely resembling one, he goes   
  
rigid and faints. Sam has used this to his advantage for a variety of pranks.  
  
  
~ The government tried as best they could to cover up the entire incident involving the   
  
bombs (to preserve Bill's legacy) and the Pokeshipper's stay there in general. Soon the   
  
experience was to become an underground cult phenomenon, attracting conspiracy nuts   
  
and a following to rival the X-Files.   
  
  
~ The recorded videos of the incident became hot items on ebay, making many seemingly   
  
people who taped it on their VCRs fabulously wealthy.   
  
  
~Al felt extremely sad that he had missed the election, little knowing that an embarrassing   
  
incident in American history had been narrowly avoided.   
  
  
~ Jim Bob is still depressed about missing that Packers game.   
  
  
~The assistant to the WB president found a new job. It was about time, hmm?  
  
  
~Because of the government's denial about the incident occurred, many shrinks and   
  
counselors had a sudden boom in business.   
  
  
~ Many poor anchors are still either in denial or deeply disturbed about being tied up for so   
  
long.   
  
  
~ The band, Mating Call of an Ostrich rose to the top of the charts with their hit, The Spork   
  
Show. Pikashan61 and H20 Angel take all credit for the hit's lyrics:  
  
SPORKS!  
  
Not just for coleslaw anymore....  
  
  
-The End- February 27, 2001 at 10:22 pm MST.   
  
  
Oh my god. Oh my... it's over. After eleven months, and quite a few fics that I've written, I'm writing the end note for Storming the WB. I'm actually crying a little, lol, if you can believe it. This fic... this fic is my baby, the most original fic I've ever written, and probably ever will write. So, there is some people I'd like to thank. Their love and support was vital to through the eleven months that this fic was going:  
  
Kathryn (Misty_AAML): Thanks a bundle for not closing the board, and for always putting up with all the long freakin' messages that my fics produce (and, on a totally off the subject note, for starting PD, lol). You're awesome Kat. ^_^  
  
Cutebabymew: T, you've always supported my fics, and you were the inventor of the AAML peeps fic. Thanks for letting me use your invention and you in my fic. Luv ya man!  
  
MistyMaiden: Thanks sooooo much for creating Arti. He and Sam are the most fun to write for! Your support most of all helped insure that this fic got finished... finally, right? LOL...  
  
H20 Angel: Stephers, thanks for all the romance advise (lol) and an excuse to put Anastasia somewhere in this fic (and for being an accomplice to the Spork Show). Also, for telling me to get off my butt and finish this thing. You ROCK dude!   
  
BigMistyFan: What can I say!? You're my biggest fan, lol. Thanks a bundle of the compliments!  
  
Gabrielle: This girl should have gotten many thanks in my previous thank-you's but cuz I'm a forgetful Pikashan, she never was. You're awesome, and I thank you bundles for all the compliments on all my fics. ^_^  
  
Also, a thank you to all these people for various things, including nagging me to finish, and letting me use them for the fic: Zero (Z, lol), Mystic, Nizbul (Alucard), 98VMP (Super Sayian Vaporeon), Pikapi84, Ivyduck, Persian4Ever, Blazeblast, Ashygirl, MeowthThat'sRight, Merc, Ashley Ketchem, Ben the Pokemaniac, Bethieeblue, Krom, Suikun, Merc, Hotaru, Paras, all the people who have ever reviewed this and my other fics and many others that I'm sure I've forgotten, lol.   
  
Again, thank you! Please review! All comments and flames can go to the good ol' addie! Pokeshippers Rule!  
  
Storming the WB (idea, concept and fic) are all © Pikashan61 2000 & 2001. If you take without asking, I might have to hurt you. ^_^  
  
  



End file.
